


Evil Babe

by vaniti



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Also scared for his life, Dave is a sub, Deez Nuts, Evil Karkat, Karkat - Freeform, Karkat on Top, M/M, Probably going to get sued for this, Topkat, dave - Freeform, davekat - Freeform, please don't kill me for this, unhealthy relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 04:05:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4691381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaniti/pseuds/vaniti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is Dave Strider, and you're scared for your life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Evil Babe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RockYouPie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockYouPie/gifts).



_\---  Dedicated to My Parental Guidance_

 

~~~

 The corner of your lips twitched up slightly, you can feel the cold sweat forming at the palm of your hands. You could feel your baby hairs sticking up, saliva gathering at the pit of your throat. The cold temperature of the room seems to jeer at you even more. The loud echoing of silence, ringing throughout your eardrums, you almost stopped your heart for a bit.

Your name is Dave Strider, and you're scared for your life.

At first, it was small poke stabs at the side of your ribs like a painful needle. That pain lasts for about a few seconds before skipping on its marry way to the next victim. Then it's sentences. Implement, until he got fed up with that, and then right in front of you. He's everywhere, and you were sure there's no way you could get ride of him in your life.

You didn't let it bother you, at least not mostly. Now you're actually sure that you've always felt something weird about him all along. From the first time you saw him, up until this very breathing second. However now, setting your mind to it, you're not really sure if it's him, or his blood bending.

"What's up,"

His name is Karkat Vantas, and you hate him to the edge of the world canvas and back around.

The conversation is already terrible. You can't even get around your tongue in a way it made you have to think about what you say. That already is a problem. But you knew that you didn't actually have to say what.

He snorted lowly, the edge of his mouth curled upwards. You could hear the grin he seethed through his teeth. His sharp teeth that lingered at the edge. Karkat directly into your eyes, even with the shades on. He has a way with locking eyes with you. "You look like you just crawled out of the trash dump, Strider. How the fuck are you able to leave your little block looking like that?"

The temperature dropped a bit. He smiled again. Making you narrow your eyes at him even more.

"The least you could do is grow the fuck up because my hair looks better than some eye blinding white. Can you even look in the mirror without going blind--- oh wait, you have those shades protecting your precious little eyes like knight in a water bottle. My bad." Karkat grinned at himself as if it was some sort of accomplishment. You think it wasn't a grin though. More of a forced smile to make it sound funner than it actually is. You really just think he hates you in the most unhealthy way possible. Not in the kissing your sister way though, and quadrants are apparently 'too much for your calcium lacking think pan to comprehend.'

Karkat gave you one last pitiful look. " _Aww._ You're mad at me." He made a noise, sounding something between a snort and a laugh. He took a step closer, locking eyes with you again. A troll's eyes are a bit different.

 **  
**

The edges of his eyes were slightly wider than yours. His pupils sends another burning sensation down your neck. Karkat brought up his hand, his neatly trimmed nails rake against your cheeks gently. The way that you flinched in bitter surprise made you realize you've been holding your breath. Finally his eyes darted to the shades, Karkat's lips curved up as he snatched the glasses away off your face quicker than you could response. Still trying to come up with a remark, but he leaves you with no chance.

"Why are you looking at me like that, Strider? It's not like I've done _shit_   to your own friends." Karkat played with the shades in his hands and smiled again, making you cringe. "Don't look at me with those abnormal eyes of yours. I didn't do _jackshit_ to your friends," Karkat took a small pause, before finishing his sentence. "Because after all, you're the one who hurt them. I didn't lay one single claw on them, Dave. You did that yourself, with _your own hands._ "

You opened your mouth slightly, but you hear no noise. You could swear that you were talking-- but no one can hear you when you’re inside your own head. Karkat laughed slightly. The way that he looked at you made you wish, that you could just bolt out of this room right now. Of course your feet stops at the worst times ever, like every single horror movies that you watched. The idiot blonde girl just begging the attention of the murderer.

Except this was no movie, not even a dream bubble that you had hoped. You sort of wished that you had the guts to say something, but you still can’t fill in the blanks. Karkat inched closer, setting his hand on your chest as he ran his claws up against the fabric of your godtier pajamas. Looking up at you smugly as he held up the glasses.

“You’re nothing but an useless human, who doesn't stand a _chance_ against me. You act so tough, Knight of Time. I’d like to hear you scream, but I know you can’t. You can’t bring up those lips of yours and even make a noise.”

You could feel his hot breath breathing down your neck because of how close he is. Karkat was almost as tall as you were, maybe even taller. Something got caught up, he hitched as he backed a way a few steps. He paused for a bit before looking down at the shades he had in his hands. He held it up beside him, the grin that seemed to be plastered onto his face seemed to change. “You want this back?”

Of course he didn’t wait for you to answer. Karkat set both of his hands on the glasses, his eyes darting down to them. “I’m doing you a goddamn _favor_ , Dave. You don’t need this piece of horse shit to keep shielding you from the danger. I get that humans are weak, and warm in that sense where it makes them look like a bunch of mocking idiots that never went to grubschool,” You didn’t have the time to react, as he snapped the glasses in half. The shattered pieces dropped onto the ground. You flinched, as they hit the ground. Your pinkie moved, and you opened your mouth to snap at him. No voice.

Karkat laughed. It would’ve been considered heartful, and you probably would laugh with him if you could. You narrowed your eyes at him, glaring at his laughter. You feel like he would almost choke on his own spit from laughing so hard. “You’re glaring at me,” He stated, after recovering from his laughing fit. “After I worked so _hard_ on being so fucking considerate? It doesn’t look like you appreciate my hard work. What a shame,” Karkat walked closer, stepping on the shattered pieces on the ground, little crackling noises as he lifted his hand, caressing his cheeks. “What a **shame**.”

Your hand shot up, grabbing his wrist and narrowed your eyes up at him. He flinched at the sudden action, shocked, but quickly recovers. You were still working on your words when you felt yourself freezing in action. The nails that you previously dug into Karkat’s wrists now loosen up. Karkat took that chance and slipped his arm away. Grabbing the collar of your shirt and pulled you in. Talking against your lips, his breath and steamy eyes only centimeters away from you. “Fun. You’re going to fight back? I’d like to see you try. I ensure you, that you wouldn’t be able to make any smart remarks at me though. I ensure you.”

The way that he repeated that twice made you felt intimidated. You weren’t really sure how you would be able to get over the fact that you’re terrified of your own best bro. You guys were best friends. You don’t even push him away-- you convinced yourself that it’s because you can’t push him away --and that bothers you. You’re starting to sound like you like being scared, and dominated by your own best friend. You try to reassure yourself that it’s nothing you should ever worry about. That you were nothing but just a toy and there is absloutely no strings attached to it.

“See, you don’t have the power to do anything.” He taunted, jeering at you and snickered. Pushing you against a nearby wall. Towering over you, making you wish that things were back when they used to be. When Karkat was smaller than you, and you were the one teasing him. However you were sure that by now, you enjoyed this manipulation to a certain point. Beginning to feel like a drug that you aren’t able to rid.

Karkat raised up his hand. Caressing your cheeks again, dragging his claws against your pale cheeks gently. Then through your hair, twirling a small strand of blonde silk in between his index and middle finger.

You cringed. You love how it feels but you hate yourself for liking it. It's terrible and you feel like you have some weird kink where you're into tall trolls who hovers over you and scares the shit out of you. Karkat sneered lowly as he eyed you down. You continued to say nothing, your blood dropping in temperature. You're not even sure what to feel anymore.

You leaned back slightly. Stuck between the wall and Karkat, the silence slipping back in. You never liked the quiet,  it makes your head spin. Your thoughts go wild when you don't hear anything. Filling in the white spot with your wildest thoughts, most of the time about Karkat.

It's slipping you away again. Picking you up by the collar and dropping you on to the ground without mercy, leaving you confused and seething. You're not sure what to do, and yet you can't do anything even if you did. You were never into manipulation. You feel calm, even know you know for a fact that you should do something. Your feelings and reality is getting fused together and you don't know what to do. You hate it. You hate it so much.

The silence shattered into pieces like your glasses as he opened his mouth to talk again. "Don't be look at me like that." He cooed, "I'm helping you so much, my old friends would be so damn jealous of our relationship. They would sit there, thinking and wishing they haven't fucking ditched Karkat Vantas because how good of a best friend he is."

The tone of his voice remained low. The surface of the words stuck with you. What if Karkat is actually thinking of you. He is your best friend. There's no reason that he would hurt you in any way physically. "I'm not manipulating you-- no. Why would I want to change your bulge. I just think there's some adjustments we should tend to, naturally."

You aren't really sure what you think. You wish you could move. Just take those legs of yours and move your body out of here. You even wish someone, Terezi, someone that could pull you out of this situation. Anyone would be better than this shit right now. You didn't ask for this, you don't need this. You feel your chest tightening up, and majorly cold. You're probably shaking a bit, whether you're scared or just cold is still unknown to you. Maybe even a little bit of both.

"We're _best friends_ , Dave." Karkat started. "Don't shit on our work, this is good for you. There's no way this could harm you, because fuck me if you're ever hurt." You stared into his eyes. Your glare had softened up. You felt your knees give in to gravity and the pressure as he turned around. Leaving you in the dark. You slide down the wall when he disappears, and let out a deep sigh.

Then, there was light.

Before you realize what was going on, you found yourself back in your own bed.

_You were soaked in sweat._

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to someone really important to me. He's honestly the babe of them all, and I wrote this for him. I thought I'd share it with you guys since it turned out pretty cool. :0


End file.
